Promises
by mwahwee
Summary: Macy hasn't been there in Charming in about three years, now its 1999 and she' s 18. Can she prove to everyone, including her parents that she didn't runaway without telling them where she has actually been? I suck at summaries!
1. What Best Friends Are For

**A/N: I own nothing SOA related. Although Macy, Callie, Don, and Mark are mine and any other person you may not recognize. **

**I had this idea floating around in my brain and decided to put it down and make a actual story out of it.**

**Time of this story: 1999, I wanted it to be around the time Jax and Opie were 21, so yeah. **

**Also it's rated T for now, but I may change that as the story progresses. **

**Sorry for any spelling errors and junk like that, and please review and let me know what you think. Even if you absolutely hate it, tell me why please. **

**Have a good day/night!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: What Best Friends Are For.<strong>_

It was the eve of my 18th birthday and I knew I had to get out. There was really no other options. Well, technically I guess there was, but as far as I was concerned leaving was my only option. I had to go home. I grabbed my duffel bag and sat it outside my window. Thankfully, his house was only one story. I grabbed my purse and secret cell phone and climbed out.

I dialed my best friend, Callie's number and after one ring she picked up.

"Ready?" She asked. I had talked to her about a week ago and let her know I would be leaving and that I needed a ride.

"Yes." I said, I have been ready for this day since I was 12. I dreamt about this day. On the outside in you would of thought I had a great life, but you know what they say about don't judge a book by it's cover? Well, I should be the spokesperson for that saying.

"K. I'll be around the corner in about two seconds." She said.

I grabbed my duffel bag and took off running towards the corner. Callie was there waiting. I was so happy to have a best friend like her in my life. She would drop everything and come to my rescue. Her boyfriend, Mark, was like the big brother I never had.

"Get in Macy." She said smiling reassuringly at me. She tucked her black hair behind her ear. Something she always did when she was nervous. She was risking her life for me, something I would never be able to repay her for.

I threw my duffel bag in the bag seat and got in her car. We drove without speaking till we passed the sign saying that we were now leaving Teec Nos Pos, AZ and we both let out a sigh of relief.

"You know I'm sure they didn't know about this." Callie said.

"You know, since I was 15 Don has been telling me that they knew, but I just can't seem to wrap my head around it. Like there are gaps in there stories. Doesn't explain shit." I said messing with the radio, trying to get off of this conversation.

"Okay, Good. Mark is already in Charming getting things setup for us." She said noticing that I wanted to change the subject.

"Cool." I said.

"I'll make sure nothing worse happens to you girl. After all its what best friends are for. We protect each other and tell one another everything." She said. She knew what me turning 18 meant. We would never see each other again. Hell, I'd never see anybody again.

"Thank you for like everything. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it this long." I said.

"Your strong Macy. You really would have. You want to tell me the entire story now?" Callie said.

"Thanks Cal. I know I should have told you the entire story from the beginning but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. But if you are completely sure you want to hear it, I will tell you." I said. I hated telling this story. It was awful.

"I'm sure." I said.

"Okay, well you know Charming, California is my home town, and that Don isn't my uncle like he would want everyone to believe, and that I was kidnapped when I was 15." I said, She nodded so I continued,

" Well my real name isn't Macy Alverts. Its Macy Delaney. Don wasn't the one that kidnapped me, but he was the one that bought me. You've hear about human trafficking I'm sure. Well I'm a survivor of that. I don't know who was the man that kidnapped me. But when I was 15, my daddy, Otto, went to prison. My mom, Luann, and me got in a huge fight the day he was sentenced because she wasn't happy with the guy I was seeing. So I told her that if I was such a bother to her I would just leave and I did. It was raining. I got a ride to Lodi and was going to stay with some friends there, but when I was walking to their house a black van pulled up next to me.''

"Holy shit. Then what happened." She asked.

"Well, in the van were these two really cute guys, and they asked me if I needed a ride somewhere. I didn't think nothing of it and said yes and got in the van. They asked me for direction to my friends house and I told them. Then one of them stuck a needle in my neck and I blacked out." I said. She looked at me and her eyes were wide in shock. "Next thing I remember is being tied up too a chair in a dark room. I tried to scream but I my throat was so dry. Anyways, they kept me drugged up pretty good, and then they sold me to Don. Don being a buisnessman and what not he didn't want people to suspect anything of him. So out in the open he was my uncle to everyone, but behind closed door it was totally different. For about the first year-" I couldn't hold in the sobs anymore. I just burst out crying uncontrollably.

"Shh, it's okay we ain't got to talk about it anymore." Callie said rubbing my back. A few minutes later I was still crying but I continued anyways.

"Don was getting sick of me. Said he was going to sell me when I turned 18." I said in between sobs.

"It'll be okay. We'll be in Charming in a few hours and Don will never find you." She said, "Now just get some rest."

A few minutes later I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So do you love it, like it, or hate it? **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I'll be starting school tomorrow, so no promises when that'll be, but I'll try my hardest to have it up by the weekend.**


	2. The Bad Man's A Looking

**A/N: I own nothing SOA related. Although Macy, Callie, Don, and Mark are mine and any other person you may not recognize. Also the song, Fly Away by Lenny Kravitz isn't owned by me. It just seemed like a good fit for her ringtone being as everything that has happened to her. **

**I had this idea floating around in my brain and decided to put it down and make a actual story out of it.**

**Time of this story: 1999, I wanted it to be around the time Jax and Opie were 21, so yeah. **

**Also it's rated T for now, but I may change that as the story progresses. **

**Sorry for any spelling errors and junk like that, and please review and let me know what you think. Even if you absolutely hate it, tell me why please. **

**Have a good day/night!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: The Bad Man's A Looking<em>**

Callie woke me up once we were in Charming.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked me.

I gave her directions to TM and before I knew it, we had arrived there. It was noon and there were a lot of motorcycles there. I could see Callie was confused.

"Motorcycle club." I told her then I got out of the car. I smoothed out my brown hair that was in a pony tail, fixed my white cropped tank top and grabbed my green and white striped jacket out of the car and put it on. Then I walked into the garage. Opie walked over to me and said, "How can I help you?"

"You can tell me where my mom, Luann, is." I said smiling at him. He looked at me his eyes were wide with shock.

"Mace? Holy shit." He said and grabbed me in a big bear hug. He set me down then Tig said, "What you doing here Macy?"

"I need to see my mom." I said. Tig and I had never exactly gotten along. He always thought I was a little spoiled and wouldn't make it in the MC life.

"I'll take you." Opie said.

"Okay. Just let me go tell my friend to go ahead and head to the house." I said then walked back over to the car where Callie was sitting.

"Did you tell them?" She asked eyeing them nervously.

"No, I'm not going to. I never ever want to talk about it again. So just keep quiet okay?" I said.

"Okay, but you should tell them." She said giving me a disapproving look.

"Whatever, I'm getting a ride with Opie to wherever my mom is so I'll call you whenever I figure everything out." I said. I was nervous as shit. The last time I had seen my mom hadn't turned out well, but hopefully things would be better this time.

I walked over to Opie's bike and got on with him and we pulled out of TM .

After we arrived at the porn studio, Opie went inside to find my mom. What if she didn't want me back? I mean alot had changed since we last saw each other. What if she had forgot about me? All these seemed like possible scenarios to me, but then my mom came out.

She gave me a 'hug' but it felt more like a death squeeze. Then let go of me and looked me over.

"I missed you so much babygirl." She said smiling at me.

"I missed you too Mom." I said looking at her.

"What have you been up too with your life?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing in particular. Graduated high school." I said. How could I tell my mom oh hey by the way I was kidnapped and didn't run away? Yeah, not that easy.

"Where at?" She said.

"Arizona." I said with a sound of disgust in my voice. "I missed home so much. But enough about me." I said.

Mom sensing that I didn't want to talk anymore about where I have been just hugged me again.

Opie's phone rang. He walked off and talked on it while my mom told me about how she wanted to get behind the camera instead of in front of it. She talked about that for awhile then Opie came back and said, "I got to go. Oh and your friend, Callie, is looking for you."

"Okay Ope. Mom, I'll come by the house later okay?" I said smiling at my mom.

"Okay sweetie." Mom said giving me a hug. She walked back in the studio then I got on Opie's bike.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Club buisness." He said then we sped out of the parking lot and towards TM.

After we arrived at TM, Callie was there and she looked frantic. Shit, what could have possibly happened?

Opie dropped me off then left to do 'club buisness'. I walked over to Callie.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Mom called. Don went to the my mom's house looking for you. She told him we were taking a road trip cause that's what I told her what I was doing. Didn't have the heart to tell her I was moving. Anyways he asked her where too and she told him also asked for your number. She gave it too him." Callie said frantically.

"Shit. My number? Fuck. Oh well. I'll deal with that. Did she tell him where at in California?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"No. She doesn't know where. I just told her we were going to see the sights in California." She said.

"Okay. Calm down. We'll be fine." I said and I wanted to believe that.

"I'll try." She said.

"Who are you?" A voice said. I whipped my head around and there stood Jax Teller. From the looks of him, he hadn't changed one bit. Probally still with the snob Tara too. I hated her, but she thought I adored her for some strange fucking reason.

"Really Jax?" I said smiling at him. He looked good, but I couldn't, and wouldn't go there.

"Seriously who are you?" He said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Its only been three years. Does the name Macy ring any bells?" I said trying not to laugh. Had I really changed that much in three years?

"Here I was thinking you were some new croweater." Jax said laughing. He pulled me up in a hug, then looked over my shoulder at Callie and said, "She is?"

"Callie, my best friend." I said smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you." Jax said then he turned back to me and said, "Why'd you finally decide to come back?"

"I missed home." I said. Truthfully, I wasn't exactly lying. I did miss home.

"Oh, I see." Jax said then he looked me over, I think. Would Jax Teller really check me out? No, he wouldn't. He's with Tara.

"Where's Tara?" I said looking around for her. She was always stuck up Jax's ass. Making sure he didn't do this or do that.

"She left about two years ago. College. Couldn't handle everything." Jax said. I looked into his eyes and saw a pained look. Shit, leave it to me to bring up bad memories.

"Jax I'm sorry." I said.

"It's cool. Really it is." He said faking a smile at me.

"Jax, could I ask you for a huge, huge favor?" I said smiling at him and giving him my famous, well famous in Charming, puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." He said.

"Take me to see my Daddy." I said nervous about whether or not he would.

"Visiting days tomorrow. But you got to do something for me tonight." He said smiling at me. What the fuck was he talking about?

"Depends what it is." I said.

"Once Gemma finds out your back in town she's going to throw a huge ass family dinner. Come without arguements?" He said. I had always hate family dinners. They were long and boring when I was a kid. Jax and Opie would always talk me into going. I especially hate when they were thrown last minute when I had always had plans with my friends. But it didn't seem like they would be so bad now. I had missed them when I had been gone. I missed everything about Charming.

"Fine. As long as Callie and Mark can come." I said laying my demands right out on the table.

"Who's Mark?" Jax asked curiously.

"Callie's boyfriend." I said.

"Deal." Jax said happily.

"Deal." I said smiling.

"I'll call Gemma and let her know your back." Jax said laughing at me. He knew Gemma out of all people would chew my ass out for leaving and not only did I not say goodbye but I didn't call or write.

I just scowled at him. He walked off and as I assumed, called Gemma.

"Who was he?" Callie asked.

"Jax Teller." I said back to her.

"Okay, what's a croweater?" She asked.

I had a disgusted look in my face then said, "You don't wanna know."

Jax came back and said, "Come to dinner at 6. Don't be late." He was smiling. Had he always been such a dick? Yeah, I think so.

_I want to get away._

_I want to fly away._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._

"Hello?" I said. Was it Don? Fuck.

"Where the fuck are you little girl?" Don said.

"I'm where I need to fucking be." I yelled at him. I wanted to kill him for everything he did to me. He was a psycho.

"Listen I'll make you a deal. You get back here, and I might not KILL YOU." He said yelling the last part.

"In your dreams. I'm never ever ever coming back there and you can just go fuck yourself you piece of shit bastard!" I yelled again.

"Have it your way. When I find you, your as good as dead." He said calmly before hanging up. He'd never find me here, if he did, I'd leave and go somewhere else.

"Guy troubles?" Jax asked snapping me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Something like that." I said smiling reassuringly at him. Does guy who bought me and been raping me count as guy troubles?

"Forget about him." Jax said smiling at me.

"Okay." I said. I don't think I'd ever be able to forget about Don. Even if he was dead. When I was in that house, it was almost three years of complete and utter hell.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me please(:<strong>


	3. Family Dinner

**Authors Note: I sadly, do not own anything SOA related. Although Macy, Callie, Don, and Mark are mine and any other person you may not recognize. **

**I had this idea floating around in my brain and decided to put it down and make a actual story out of it.**

**Time of this story: 1999, I wanted it to be around the time Jax and Opie were 21, so yeah. **

**Also it's rated T for now, but I may change that as the story progresses. **

**Sorry for any spelling errors and junk like that, and please review and let me know what you think. Even if you absolutely hate it, tell me why please. **

**Have a good day/night!**

**Oh yeah and before I forget Macy says in Chapter 1: What Best Friends Are For 'I have been ready for this day since I was 12' Well that 12 is suppose to be 15. Sorry if anyone was confused, typo! Just noticed that! Guess thats what I get for typing that late! LOL! **

* * *

><p>It was 4pm and Callie was freaking out. I had just told her about the phone call with Don. I had assured her that nothing would happen. He was just trying to scare me and to not let him get to us. We arrived at the our new house. Well, our new rented house. It was pretty. It was painted white with forest green shutters and had a small porch with a swing on it.<p>

I walked in and saw Mark sitting on the couch. He look relieved to see me, obviously Callie had filled him in on everything. Not that I wasn't okay with it, Mark was one of my closest friends and I trusted him completely.

"Dinner with my family. We've got to be there in two hours." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room. It was a finished attic and was nice. It had its own bathroom and a small closet. I saw my duffel bag on the bed, thankfully the house had came furnished. I grabbed my toiletries and walked into my bathroom and got in the shower.

When I got out of the shower I grabbed a yellow crop tank top that went really well with my tanned skin and a pair of cut off shorts. After I was dressed, I started to do my makeup and hair. Then after that was done I put on my yellow heels and headed downstairs and looked at the clock. 20 minutes to spare. Callie and Mark were already ready so we headed out the door and I gave them directions to Gemma and Clay's.

When we arrived at Gemma's I could tell everybody was already there. Great. I was definately going to hear about this from Gemma. I loved the woman like a 2nd mom, but did not want to ever piss her off.

I walked inside, slightly freaking out. When I got inside, Gemma walked right up to me and said, "I missed you so much Macy Marie, but if you ever go away without telling me your leaving, I will hunt you down and it won't be pretty. Got it?" She smiled one she finished.

"Yes Gemma I understand." I said as politely as possible. I never ever would want Gemma Teller Morrow to track me down. That would definately not end well. I walked into the living room and was greeted by Piney, Tig (suprisingly), Clay, Bobby, Kyle, Mom, Jax, Precious, Donna, and the prospect, Juice.

After everyone asked me what I had been doing and where I lived to which I replied the same old story I told my mom and earned disapproving looks from Callie and Mark, dinner was ready.

With everyone crowded around the table eating, and talking about their lives, Gemma said, "You certainly have grown up. Wouldn't have been able to get you to come without you kicking and screaming." She said smiling at me. I looked over at Jax and smiled.

"Yeah you have grown up sweetie. I know girls who play plastic surgeons a lot of money for tits and an ass like you got." My mom said. For anyone else that may be awkward for your Mom who you haven't seen in three years to say that, but with my mom it was completely normal. She called it like she saw it I guess. After my mom's comment the look on Callie and Mark's face was priceless. I don't know if they were quite shocked or in love with how blunt my mom was, but either way I couldn't help but laugh.

"So what about college?" Clay asked.

"My dream is to go to cosmetology school and open up like a hair salon, nail salon, and spa all wrapped up in one, but I'm just going to start with cosmetology school." I said.

"Where at baby girl?" Gemma asked.

"Well theres one in Oakland, so the commute wouldn't be that bad. I just got to apply and get accepted if I'm lucky." I said.

"You will sweetie. What about a boyfriend? Or girlfriend? If thats what your in too?" My mom said.

"I'm straight, Mom. But no boyfriend. Single and free as can be." I said smiling. I was finally free.

"Okay sweetie." Mom said. We continued to talk about little things then dinner was over.

We all went outside and just hung around and talked then Callie said, "Me and Mark are going to head to the house. Can you get a ride home?"

"I can give you a ride." Jax said giving me his boyish grin.

"Fine by me." I said and gave Callie and Mark hugs goodbye.

~~~M~~~W~~~A~~~H~~~W~~~E~~~E~~~

I left Gemma's with Jax and at a stop sign he asked, "You want to go some place and talk?"

"Sure." I said. Then he took off to the outskirts of Charming and don a gravel road til we got to a clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me please(:<strong>


	4. Technical Truths

**Authors Note: I sadly, do not own anything SOA related. Although Macy, Callie, Don, and Mark are mine and any other person you may not recognize. **

**I had this idea floating around in my brain and decided to put it down and make a actual story out of it.**

**Time of this story: 1999, I wanted it to be around the time Jax and Opie were 21, so yeah. **

**Also it's rated T for now, but I may change that as the story progresses. **

**Sorry for any spelling errors and junk like that, and please review and let me know what you think. Even if you absolutely hate it, tell me why please. **

**Have a good day/night!**

* * *

><p>"Why'd you leave?" Jax asked me as if it was such a simple question.<p>

I decided to tell the truth on why I left Charming to go to Lodi. So that way, I wasn't lying, technically. I was so sick of all the lies. Lying to teachers at school, lying to everyone. I really wanted to be as honest as possible with everyone, but they have to ask so many damn questions!

"Me and mom got in a fight because of who I was seeing." I said not looking at him. Jax and Opie always knew when I was lying. My eyes were a dead give away.

"Who were you seeing?" Jax asked. That was honestly the easiest question for me to answer, but I knew the answer would probally piss Jax off.

"David." I said. It wasn't like our relationship was serious or nothing. I wasn't in love with him or anything. I just was sick of being seen as part of SAMCRO. I wanted to prove to everyone that I had been unique, not just some old lady or crow eater in training.

"Hale?" Jax asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Plan on rekindling that?" Jax asked.

"No." I said looking straight at him. That was something I wanted him to know that I was not lying about. I guess I used David to prove that there was more to me than SAMCRO.

"Good. Wouldn't want you to runaway again darlin." Jax said grinning at me.

"I know." I said. Truthfully, if Don found me I'd have to leave Charming. He wouldn't cause no trouble with anyone besides me and maybe Callie or Mark, but if I left they would probally come too.

"Do you remember that time Opie pissed you off about something so you threw a picture frame at him?" Jax asked chuckling.

"Yeah. I was playing barbies and 'being loud' while he was trying to watch the game so he said he was going to feed my barbies to his dog." I said laughing.

"He still has the scar." Jax said laughing also.

We continued talking about stuff we did when we were younger then we just stopped talking and looked at the stars.

A little while later Jax said, "Why'd you go to high school under a different name?"

Shit, how the hell did he know that? Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. "I didn't want to be found." I lied. I felt bad about it but I wasn't about to tell the truth.

"And why were you living with a man old enough to be you Dad? I knew you were lying about something so I decided to have some people look some stuff up" Jax said looking at me.

"You want the truth?" I said freaking out.

"Of course darlin." Jax said.

"Well, I met him when I was 15 and lived with him since then." I said. Technically that was the truth, but I was so sick of technically telling the truth. I just wanted to be flat out honest.

"Did you sleep with him?" Jax asked. You could see the anger in his eyes. He was pissed.

"No." I said. Another technical truth. After Don was done with me I would sleep in my room and he would sleep in his. So, we weren't sleeping together.

"I don't believe you." Jax said.

"You don't have too, but its the truth." I snapped. He looked hurt that I snapped at him.

"Better be." Jax snapped back. He got up and said, "You want to go to the clubhouse, bet the party is still in full swing."

I nodded. I felt absolutely horrid. We got on his bike and made our way to the clubhouse. Once we got there, sure enough the party was in full swing.

My phone rang. I answered it.

"Stay away from the house and don't go out in public more than necessary." Callie said frantically.

"Why? What the hell's going on?" I said, certainly it wasn't Don. He wouldn't, no couldn't have found me that fast.

"Some guys just came over and Mark answered the door and they asked where you were and Mark said he didn't know so they beat the shit out of him and told him when he saw you to tell you to get your ass back to Don now." She said sobbing.

"Fuck. I didn't think he'd do this to you guys or I swear I wouldn't have involved you. Is Mark okay?" I said. If I thought I felt horrid before, it was nothing like how I felt now.

"He's fine, but be careful. Stay away. Love you girl. Bye." Callie said then hung up. She was trying to protect me after I had just gotten her boyfriend beaten up. I was a horrible friend.

"Want to tell me the truth now? What if Callie gets hurt next?" Jax said, almost cocky. Shit, he had heard my end of the conversation. Fuck shit damn. I was screwed.

"I'm only telling once, so call all the important members, my mom, and Gemma." I said. I honestly didn't have a choice. I'd have to tell them and tell them everything, from beginning to end. I couldn't let anything happen to anyone else I cared about. Damn it all to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me please!(:<strong>


	5. Memories

**A/N: I own nothing SOA related. Although Macy, Callie, Don, and Mark are mine and any other person you may not recognize. **

**I had this idea floating around in my brain and decided to put it down and make a actual story out of it.**

**Time of this story: 1999, I wanted it to be around the time Jax and Opie were 21, so yeah. **

**Also it's rated T for now, but I may change that as the story progresses. **

**Sorry for any spelling errors and junk like that, and please review and let me know what you think. Even if you absolutely hate it, tell me why please. **

**This chapter gives you more info on what Macy's life with Don was like.**

**Oh and I don't have anything against religion, and I'm sorry if the phrase ' or whatever that christian shit is' offends anyone. Just how Macy's character is. She wasn't raised in a religious home so she really has no religion, and learned nothing about religion from her parents..**

**Have a good day/night!**

* * *

><p>As I stared at the faces of everyone that was my family, I felt sick. I was utterly terrified at what their reaction would be. Would they tell me to get lost and not bring this kind of shit into Charming or accept it and take care of Don for me? I'm not a very optimistic person, so you can see where my mind is going right now. I couldn't tell technical truths. I had only two options: the truth or lies. I had a feeling though that whatever story I did tell them whether it was truth or lie, that they would check with Callie. I know Callie has got my back and all, but with a danger this big, she might tell them the truth, which would surely piss them off that I lied. So yeah, I guess the truth was the best option. I wish I could just curl up in a ball and die, I thought sighing.<p>

"You going to tell us babygirl?" Gemma asked, wanting to know why I called her out of her bed and down to the clubhouse at this hour.

"I didn't run away to Arizona." I said. I wish that was all I would have to tell them, things would be so much easier if they would just accept that and not ask more question, but with my family there were always plenty of questions.

They all looked at me then finally my mom, Luann, said "What?" She was either shocked or confused or a mixture of both, I really couldn't tell.

"I got a ride to Lodi. I was walking to Hanna and Abby's cause they said I could crash there til things cooled down between us. Well these guys in a black van pulled up beside me and asked if I wanted a ride cause it was raining and all. I told them sure and got in. This dude stuck a needle in me and I was out. Woke up in a dark ass room tied to a fucking chair. Sold me to Don Alverts. He's a big buisness man and all so he told everyone I was his troubled niece whose parents died. Everyday was fairly routine. Wake up, go to school, come home, lay silent and still while Don ra-" I burst out crying. Talking about my story made it seem so real. In Arizona when I was stuck at that house I just shut myself off.

"He fucking raped you? Daily for 3 goddamn years?" Jax yelled. Everyone else looked pissed off. They didn't want me around. I could feel it. I nodded.

"Why didn't you get away sooner?" Opie asked.

"I was scared." I said in between sobs. And that was the truth. I wasn't scared of dying, honestly I welcomed it. Dying meant feeling no more and that was something I would welcome with loving arms. I was scared of facing my family. Scared they wouldn't want me back.

"So is Don in Charming?" Clay asked.

"I don't know. He sent two of his guys to the house looking for me. He must have figured out I'd come back here. One of the guys that took me knew where I was from." I stated sniffling.

"How'd he know?" Jax asked.

I shrugged. That was something that bothered me. Everyone knew everyone in Charming, yet this dude I hadn't ever recognized. What if he's still in Charming?

"Sweetie you need to go lay down. Your shaking." Gemma stated.

"She can have my room." Jax said. I could tell from his voice that he was pissed at hell. Whether or not he was mad at me, I was unable to tell.

I got up and felt really drunk, like I was really dizzy and the room was spinning, spinning, spininng then all was black.

_"Macy your just not as good as you use to be. Before you were scared, now your just not even there." Don yelled._

_"Sorry Sir." I said. Don demanded I called him sir. It was really a pain in the ass._

_"Anyways the reason I called you in here is cause I have a contact. Said he could use a girl like you for his buisness. Big tits, nice ass." Don said as if it was buisness. Well I guess it was buisness to them. But to me it was me. They treated me like some piece of property to be used as they wished and that pissed me off. "Willing to pay me big. You leave in two weeks." Don said. _

_"What kind of buisness?" I asked. In two weeks I would be 18 and one week old._

_"Escort." He replied with that evil grin of his. I just wanted to stab him everytime I saw him. _

_Great, I would become a fucking prostitute now? Wasn't it bad enough living with Don? But now I'd have to fuck hundreds of guys and actually seem into it? Fuck my motherfucking life! _

I guess I must have screamed in my sleep cause when I woke up Jax, Opie, Gemma, and Luann were all in my room. When they saw that I was okay, everyone but Jax left.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Jax asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

That was a loaded question. I had so many answers for, but I just shrugged shutting myself off.

"Don't do that. Act like its not big deal." Jax said.

"You have some fucking balls! Telling me how to act! Did you have to wake up everyday without one sliver of hope in your body that today might actually be decent? Cause I fucking did. Did you have to deal with some nasty rich guy on top of you every fucking day for 3 years? What about being told that -" I said but Jax cut me off with his lips crushing down on mine. He tangled his hands in my hair and I had ahold of his cut. It was very passionate. Then all I heard was Don yelling at me. Don grunting. I slapped him.

"No." I said, my voice trembling. I realized that I hadn't been kissing Don, it had been Jax. Man, my mind was fucked up.

"Sorry." Jax said rubbing his cheek where I slapped him. I felt bad about slapping him, but he shouldn't have kissed me anyways.

"What happened? Like first you were into it then you were just-" Jax said but his voice trailed off.

"I went back there. I thought you were him." I said. I have no idea why I was admitting this to Jax. But a kiss like that heated, passionate would never ever happen again between me and Jax. He was one of my dad's 'brothers' after all.

"Shit. I'm sorry Mace." Jax said pulling me into a hug. The hug was friendly, nothing sexual about it and that was just the way I liked it. Maybe I'd become a nun.. if you reclaimed your virginity or whatever the christian shit was could you be a nun? I'll have to check into that.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: So do you love it, like it, or hate it? ****


	6. Chapter 6 Author's Note

**To everyone that read this story, I'm sorry but I've lost all inspiration for it. I just can't seem to write what I see in my head. I don't plan on updating anytime soon, but hopefully it'll get finished eventually.**


End file.
